High school DXD :APOCALYPSES BRINGER RISING
by CrimsonRider94
Summary: Taking 16 years prior to the original story, young Axel Argento will set out on a quest to discover the true purpose of his existence. While encountering many deadly foes and making new allies, he must find and unlock the very power that resides within him and face his most darkest self.
1. Chapter 1

**Story One: Where it all Began.**

The existence of God, Fallen Angel and Devils has been known throughout time. Great battle wages between the three powers to witness who reign supreme against the other. But there is one power formidable enough to even destroy all three world; Nephilim. Cursed union between Angel, Fallen Angel and Devils. The powers they hold are enough to send numerous worlds to their utter destruction but Four among decided to betray their own kin in order to preserve balance between the universes.

And thus they sought The Creator; a being with immense power and knowledge on all creation. Given their newfound power, they band together with God, the Governor of the Fallen Angel and the Leader of the Devils to purge their own brethren from existence. But the task were not easy, and thus it was decided that the remaining Nephilim and their leader, Chaos seal away within the Dimensional Abyss for all eternity.

Eons afterward, the Great War between the Three factions was put to an end. The Four Horsemen under the advice of The Creator were to be seal away inside a human a host. And so, Famine, Pestilence, War and Death were seal away never to awaken ever again or so they thought….

**16 years ago. Normal POV.**

A young boy was running in the rain on the dark night sky. He was running without knowing where he was going. The young boy was asking himself, what is he going to do now? He was lost, he was grieving. Grieving over the death of his parents and leaving the very sister that he love. Flashback of the horrific scene plays throughout his mind. He was holding his head while trying to avoid remembering what has happened.

"_Run….Axel…protect…Asia…"_

"_Ohh, is the little boy crying for his mommy and daddy?"_

"_Your power will only lead to suffering…in other words the suffering of others!"_

"_Those who possess the same powers as you will never be happy…"_

Those words were playing throughout his mind. He was pleading for it to stop.

"Please stop! No more! Please! I can't take it anymore!"

Without noticing there was a cliff up ahead the young boy continue to ran towards it and eventually he fell.

"ARRGHHHHH!"

The young boy was plunge into a river and the strong current force him to drift upstream. As he struggles to surface himself for air, he hit his head hard on a rock and slowly he was losing consciousness. The last thing he remembers was the sound of his own heartbeat. Moment before passing out, he utters a few words.

"To-chan…Ka-chan…Asi…a…."

And eventually, all was black afterwards.

The next morning. The young boy lay face down near the riverside. He slowly opens his eye and looking at his surrounding, he notice he drifted quite far from his hometown. But to him, he no longer has a home. He slowly walk towards a nearby tree and sat there. He notices the blood on his forehead. He rips off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it on his forehead. He then looks up towards the now blue sky. But no matter how the suns were shining today, in his heart no sun can't ever heal him of what that has happened to him.

**[Am I troubling you in your thought, Axel?]**

The boy ignore the Horsemen's word and continue to wonder is it worth living now that everything he knows and love are now gone…maybe to him living would only be cruel so he told Famine.

"Why didn't you just let me drown last night? It would have been easier if you just ignore me…"

**[So you notice I save you, huh? Well, even I don't know why but instinct tells me I should though that isn't the answer that you want from me…]**

"Yeah, but still why me? Why does it have to be me…? If only you Horsemen didn't choose me as your host or whatever my parents would still be alive and I still be there for Asia! I curse you for choosing me! I curse this power that I have and I curse the very fact that I'm weak! I can't save To-chan and Ka-chan! I couldn't protect Asia like I promise! It's not fair! Why do I have to suffer like this?! I don't want to suffer like this!"

The young boy, Axel was crying over the fact many thing that he ever knew in his life was wiped out in a single night and now feeling the urge to die he just weep until Famine told him.

**[Crying won't bring the thing you've lost back. In the end it will only lead to misery. In the first place I never intended to save you nor was I interested of being awakened by a kid like you but fate has sealed itself and now I tell you this. If you truly think that life isn't worth living than why do I keep hearing your heart telling you wanted to live?!]**

It struck him for a moment but then he realizes deep down his heart tells him he wanted to live. His urge to die was strong but his urges to continue living are stronger. He asks himself why is that? Was it because his mother told him to live on or because…

**[You know what is that drives you now. Not only because your mother wishes it but also because you want to avenge them. You want revenge…no matter how I see it. Your heart yearns for revenge.]**

Axel knows that deep down, Famine was right. He wanted revenge above all else, he wanted to kill those who ruin his life and now he ask himself. Who was responsible?

**[The one that you seek is one of the Fallen Angel leaders, Kokabiel. Unlike the other, this one is nasty. He is a warmonger that yearns for chaos and destruction. But unfortunately, I don't even know his whereabouts. The Grigory are well hidden from others and that's what makes them dangerous. Throughout the ages, Fallen Angels like Kokabiel hunted down those who are potential threat like you who possess the power of the Forbidden Longinus [Apocalypse Bringer]. I wouldn't be surprise if he sent another group to hunt you down once he knows that those three crows that we kill last night haven't return from their mission…]**

"Then we better make haste, we can't stay here too long…"

**[Then where do you suggest we go?]**

"That I don't know but for now our top priority is to find somewhere hidden until I recovered my strength. But make no mistake, Famine…"

The gauntlet suddenly appears on his right arm, while releasing a purple aura.

"…when I find Kokabiel or whatever his name is…he'll beg that he wasn't even born in the first place…!"

And thus the young boy name Axel Argento, start his quest in order to discover his power and take revenge. The journey will be harsh and brutal but as long as there is a drive for vengeance, he will take that step.

**Author's Note: **

Hello there, fellow readers. This is a short prologue of the story before we enter deep within the story. High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer Rising is a prequel to the original fanfic High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. The OC are all own by me and the other OC characters belong to their respective writer, Ishibumi-sensei. Please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there fellow readers and welcome to the second chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer Rising. In the last chapter, we saw a glimpse of Axel determination for revenge and now let us see where this will lead him. Without further delay, enjoy.

**Story Two: Burden of Revenge**

**Axel POV**

It's been two week since I started out on my journey but I find myself feeling that most of it is spent on hiding and running away from my pursuer. Of course I won't just sit around and do nothing about it. I manage to fight off their attack and even capture any Fallen Angel that was not killed in my assault. I ask them where one of their leaders Kokabiel is hiding but they kept giving me the same answer. They don't know. Each time they gave me that answer, I just terminate them on sight. No use keeping the enemies alive. Who knows they might go back and tell the other of my whereabouts?

Now, I'm currently taking shelter at an old hut deep within the wood. The weather was bad again today, so I decided that it was best to find shelter from the coming rain. As I was sitting at the corner of the wall, the room was starting to feel cold. I was shivering and I feel lonely. All the harsh weeks I spent were the only thing that occupied my mind but now I started to realize that I'm all alone.

"To-chan, Ka-chan, Asia…I miss you all. I really want to be with everyone again…sob…sob…"

In the end I just lay on the cold wooden ground and cried myself to sleep. The next day, I started out scouring for food. I manage to find some wild berries on the way of my search but they are not much to fill my belly. It's been a few days since I ate anything decent and now I'm starting to feel the effect.

"Oh man, isn't there anything good around here?"

Just when I was walking at this tree, I spot a nest high up in the tree.

"That sure is high. I wonder if I could jump to it. Might as well find out myself."

In one leap I was now in the position of the next. I hold on to one of the branches and immediately I tried to reach out for the eggs.

"Okay…just a bit more…"

The suddenly, the mother bird just return and was now pecking me in the face!

"Oww, that hurt, Miss. Bird! Come on, I'm only taking one egg! I'll leave the rest alone, so would you please stop pecking me! Oww owww!"

Without realizing it, the branches that were supporting me broke and instantly I fell to the ground.

"Wuahhhh!"

I fell hard on my back but nothing serious broke.

"Oww, that hurt…"

I slowly got up and said to myself.

"Well, no use getting an egg here…better try another spot."

I then look up to the mother bird and said.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Bird for trying to steal your egg. But don't worry, I'll be leaving now."

And with that I left the area. An hour later, I still have no luck in finding any food. Oh God, my stomach is rumbling so much I can literally hear it myself. Then suddenly, famine started to talked to me.

**[Tough luck you're having, Axel.]**

"What do you want? I have been searching all this time for food to sustain myself and all you can say is how tough my life is? Sure, really cheers me up. Thank you for that!"

**[Listen, I know you're still upset about what happened. I really do but it won't help in your circumstances if you keep throwing a fit especially at me…]**

"Well do want to know how I see it?"

**[Obliged me.]**

"You're right. I am upset and angry about what happened to me and my family but like you said thinking about that matter won't bring them back! So if you would be so kind and to just be quit and let me be! The last thing I want to do is to terminate you as well!"

**[Funny, you're the first ever being to say that to me or any of us Horsemen. I knew you were interesting from the start. Maybe saving you wasn't such a bad choice after all.]**

I just ignore his word and continue on my way in search of food.Almost half an hour passed and still no signs of any wild animals around. My stomach is really getting to me now. I'm I going to go down like this without getting my revenge…? No! I will not go down without confronting Kokabiel! Until I find HIM, I won't die in a place like this!

No use standing around here and whine, better go somewhere else. After nearly twenty minute of searching, I eventually found a river. It was actually a small stream of river. And to my surprise there were lots of fish here. This should be an easy catch. I took off my shirt and shoes, and slowly went to the middle of the river. Okay, I need to watch their movement carefully… there was this one fish that was not far from me and…

SWOOP

"I got it! Okay, that's one, now dozen mores to go."

Moments later, I was now trying to set up a fire for my cooking and there you go. We have fire. I skewer the fish on a stick and gently place them near the fire. While I was waiting for the fish to cook, I told myself that all that searching wasn't such a waste after all. After a while, I finish up all the fish and now I was lying down on a field of flower I just came across. The wind was blowing peacefully and the sun was shining brightly on the afternoon day.

I just wish days like this can continue but then again will it ever be? Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

"_Ka-chan, look. I made you a flower crown_."

I slowly place it on her head.

"_That sweet of you, Axel. It sure is pretty. Who taught you to make it?"_

"_To-chan did. He says that if I make you this, Ka-chan would surely be happy."_

"_Oh my, your father sure knows how to treat a lady. And Axel, thank you once again for the crown. I love you. Come here."_

I came close to my mom and hugged her.

"_I love you too, Ka-chan."_

Than the dream slowly fades into darkness. As I slowly open my eyes, I can feel tears streaming down from it. I just rubbed the tears from my eye and got up. I look around and saw that it was getting dark. How long have I been asleep?

**[You look like you were having a good dream.]**

I just look up at the sky and said.

"Yeah, it was a good dream but it only a dream and nothing else… we better go find a place to take shelter for the night."

Just when I was about to leave the area, I felt a spear just passed through me. It barely hit me in the face but I recognize this one. I look up and saw there were twelve Fallen Angels flying in the sky.

"Can't the crow just give me a moment's peace?!"

"Human boy! We've finally found you! Prepare to die! This is for our fellow Fallen that you have murdered!"

I then summon my Sacred Gear and look at them with cold stare eye and said.

"I have been having a hard time these last few days but now that you're all here, maybe this is a good time for me to throw off some anger!"

[ATTACK!]

The Fallen Angels started to attack together, but I manage to leap away from where I was standing. I was now in front of one of them. Immediately, I stabbed him using a spear of light.

**[Altered]**

He disperses into nothing. I then instantly throw two spear of light at the others and both of them were hit in the heart. I landed on the ground and immediately charge a spear of light at my right hand; I throw it hard at them. Some tried to avoid it but the intense explosion manages to catch five of them in the blast. And now, there were only five of them. Their faces now were cover in fear; they now realize that I was no match for them. I look at them and just said.

"Now, if any of you hope to survive; you will tell me the whereabouts of your leader, Kokabiel…"

One of the Fallen look at me with despise eye and scream out.

"Don't be too cocky, brat! Just because you manage to beat some of us, doesn't mean you won just yet!"

"That's right! Even if you beat us here or threaten us, we won't tell you where Kokabiel-sama is!"

I just sigh at their word, and then look at them with a death glare.

"Well, I tried to be nice but it looks like you're not making this easy on any of us…very well then, guess I'll do this the hard way, then!"

I release an enormous amount of purple aura, in an instant I was now leaping through the air while punching one of them hard into the ground. One of them was behind me, trying to stab me. But I dodge it and I pierce her through the chest but I avoided any vital organ. Enough to only decapitate her. She falls to the ground. The others were now cornering me on every direction. I didn't move myself from the spot until at the last minute they threw their spear at me. Just second before it hit me, I suddenly disappear. And now the spear that was aiming at me, hit them instead.

The moment they fall into the ground was the exact moment I landed on my feet. Now all five of them lay on the ground. Not dead yet but about to be if they are not telling me what I want. I quickly went to the nearby Fallen and aim my spear at her face.

"Now then, Onee-san. If you would be so kind as to tell me, where is Kokabiel? Tell me or I'll make sure this ends painfully for you and the others." She was looking at me with defying eye while holding her pain. She then said.

"To hell with you! I'm not saying anything to a brat like you…!"

Hearing her answer, I without hesitation pierce the spear at her shoulder until it penetrated deep within her. She screams in pain and agony afterward. Then I look at her again with a hollow expression.

"I won't say it again; now tell me everything you know of Kokabiel whereabouts or…"

I plunge the spear deeper into her shoulder. She was now squirming in pain. After a while, she then look at me with pain in her eyes and said.

"Just kill me…I would rather die….than to betray my own master…"

After that, my hair was covering my eye.

"You're surprisingly loyal for a crow. Very well in admiration of your devotion and loyalty to your pathetic master, I shall grant you your wish… "

In an instant, I plunge a spear into her heart killing her instantly. Her blood spread to my face. It was warm, the feeling of blood dripping down on my face. This sensation was like the time with my mother. Have I become such hatred to the point I'm no different than the thing that killed my parents? But no matter, even if I'm doing such cruel thing and end up in Hell someday. I would still go forward for the sake of revenge…

I then look at the other Fallen Angle who was struggling to get away; I slowly approach them while summoning a spear of light on my right hand. But just as I was about to reach one of them. I felt a strange ominous aura heading my way. In just a swoop second, I felt a hard punch in my right side. I flew almost a few meters away and hit a tree hard.

I was on the ground holding my side in pain. I slowly got up to see who hit me. To my shock, it was another Fallen Angle. Reinforcement? But why was there only one of them being sent? But then I realize that he was sprouting not two but four black wing.

**[Axel, this is not good. From what I can see here is that, he's stronger than the one you fought and I'm afraid with your current power; you won't be able to beat him that easily. The best thing to do now is to retreat.]**

I ignore his advice and just slowly walk towards him while releasing an insane amount of aura. He was not even flinching. Guess he is stronger than the ones I previously fought. I was a bit distant away from him. We were now looking at each other with intense eye. He was the first to speak.

"You're tougher than you look. So the rumors were true, a young boy was wiping out the hunting group that Kokabiel-sama sent out. Even now, I can tell you are strong. Forgive my late introduction. My name is Otto."

I was quite until I finally said.

"You just save me the trouble of finding you, Onii-san. And now I, Axel Argento, demands you that you tell me where your leader Kokabiel is hiding?!"

He was just looking at me with pity eye and then said.

"You misunderstand. I'm not assign here by Kokabiel-sama. Oh no, I am under direct order of our Governor, Azazel-sama. He told me if necessary to bring you back alive and unharmed. How about this? Why don't you follow me peacefully and maybe you can make a deal with Azazel-sama?"

Was he making a joke? No way I'll make a deal with the likes of you let alone follow you! I just smirk at him and then said.

"Thank you, Onii-san but no. I swore to avenge my parent and killed the person who plotted my assassination! He is one of your kinds thus that would make you all my enemy. Now, I'll say it again. Where is Kokabiel?! Answer me or I'll turn you to dust as well?!"

He just sigh afterward and said with ice cold stare.

"I was trying to be nice in this conversation but it would seem that your refusal would be your undoing. I don't want to hurt a kid but since this is an order from Azazel-sama, I can't back down now…don't worry I won't kill you but I'll make sure to decapitate you so that you won't struggle too much."

He made create a small dagger that was created from light energy and now he was right in front of me.

"How did he…?"

I receive a kick to the stomach.

"Guahh!"

Once again I almost flew to a nearby tree but manage to stop right before I hit it. I quickly leap towards him while holding a spear of light at both of my hand. As I get closer, I swing both spear in multiple direction yet it wasn't hitting him. I quickly tried to roundhouse kick him at the head but he saw that and grab my leg.

"Oh no…"

He slams my body hard on the ground and does it multiple times until he tossed me hard on the ground. My body was now sliding hard on the ground until I slammed hard into a nearby boulder destroying it.

My head felt heavy and I know it was bleeding because I felt warm liquid, flowing… As I struggle to get myself out of the boulder. I felt a hand grabbed me by the neck. I was quickly pulled out of there only to be tossed again on the hard ground.

As I look at the front of my direction. I can see that the four winged Fallen Angel came closer to me. He was now standing in front of me.

"Now boy, will you yield or should I hit you some more…?"

I desperately tried to get up but somehow my body was already at the limit…but I won't just give in to him. Not without fighting back!

As I tried to get up again, he stomp me in the chest preventing me getting up. Oh God! That hurts!

"Okay, kid. I'm impress that you could still try to fight this hard but I believe that now is the end for you…"

While he was saying that, I told myself that I can't let myself be capture here! No way! I still haven't got the chance to kill that person! I need more power! Grant me more power! I need power!

Then suddenly, I felt a huge burst of power circulating throughout my entire body. It was strong yet at the same time, I felt myself burning because of it. Realizing the sudden changes of my body, Otto quickly steps away. I got up and was now looking at him with intense anger. All the pain in my body was gone. With this I can continue to fight.

"Now, where were we…?"

**Author's Note:**

Hello there once again fellow reader. Once again, another short chapter which I'm truly sorry. But please bear in mind with me on that one. Anyway, please give your thought on this chapter and I'll see you again. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there fellow readers and welcome to the third chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer Rising. In the last chapter, Axel battles with the Fallen Angel, Otto who far surpassed what he encounters thus far. And now in the brink of defeat, he unleashed a sudden barrage of energy that may turn the tide to his favor. And without further ado, enjoy.

**Story Three: Captive**

**Normal POV**

Axel now stand with his newfound surge of power prepares himself to counter the four winged Fallen Angel. Until…

**[The energy you're releasing right now would only give you temporal boost in power for about three minutes but any more than what your body can hold then I'm afraid that you won't last longer than what this fight has already gives you.]**

"That should be enough. I just need to beat this Fallen before the timer ran out and after that I'll ask him where Kokabiel whereabouts."

Axel made ready to attack and in one instant leap he was right in front of the Fallen. Otto gave a looks of surprise. Just as he was thinking of a way to escaped, Axel charge up his light energy on both his hand and hit Otto straight in the chest. He slide hard to the ground and hit a nearby boulder.

"Wow, I never knew that this boost of power was that powerful? I can do it! I can beat this guy with the pace I am now!"

Just as Axel was admiring the power he now possesses, from the boulder, Otto came out with some slight injuries to the chest. A surprise Axel gave him a looks of disbelieve. He thought to himself that such attack should have injured him badly. Noticing his expression, Otto said.

"Yes, that attack you gave to me just now would have without doubt injured me to the point of defeat; however just before that energy blast hit me…I block it using the sword of light just seconds before impact."

**[This guy is better than what we have anticipated, even with the boost I gave you; he could still counter it and you got little time left to even beat him. Axel, we need to retreat for now. We can't beat this guy without properly accessing the situation. Axel? Do you hear me? We need to go! Now!]**

"I can't, Famine. Not when I know that this person can tell me where that accurse Fallen, Kokabiel's hiding. You know that even if we run, he'll only be after us. And I can't risk getting capture by them. So the best thing to do is to try and beat him here and now!"

Otto stares at Axel determination with intrigue expression.

"I have to say, boy. That I admire your admiration but I can tell that you're running out of time with that power you had in you. If you can't be me by the time that powers of yours run out then you can expect things coming to you…"

With that statement, both fighters were now launching a sudden attack from every direction. The speed of their attack was beyond what even human can comprehend. Axel tossed two spear of light which Otto easily dodge but as Axel plan out he was now behind Otto's back, charging another energy blast.

"TAKE THIS!"

But Otto saw through that and quickly jump out of the way and he too charge his spear of light and hit it directly at Axel's side which almost hit him had he not altered it in time. But Otto was quick to react and he kicks Axel in the chest. Blood was coming from his mouth but Axel ignore the pain inflicted on him and continue on with his attack. He dodges the incoming barrage of spear of light that was thrown at him but one manages to stab him at the shoulder. He felt the jolting pain that passed through his entire body like electricity. As time passes he kept feeling more and more of the pain his body was feeling just moments ago affecting him.

**[This is bad, Axel. Your boosts of power are already fading at a fast rate. You won't last if you keep fighting him at this rate! Come on! Use that last energy to run!]**

But no matter how much the Horseman begs, the young boy would not yield himself to run nor will he surrendered. He readied himself for another incoming attack from Otto. As barrage of spear were thrown at Axel, he altered every one of them and them releases it back at Otto. Noticing all the attack release by him were lunge back at him by the boys unknown ability, he quickly counter it by releasing his own barrage of spear but the force of the impact was so fierce that the energy exploded upon impact with each other. Then out from the smoke Axel charge up multiple spear of light which he then turn into balls of concentrated energy which this time Otto didn't have time to react. Axels' energy balls were now hitting him directly in the chest which sent the Fallen Angel through the fields of flower and into the wood.

"Huhh… huhh…did that does it… Urggg!? Cough! "

Blood was coming out more from the boys' mouth as he struggle to keep himself standing but all that strength was used up in the last attack and now his only chance of ever escaping was now gone. As he watches the blood that was soaking with his blood, all he could think now was get away. But the only thing he could do was walk in a staggering pace, but even that wasn't enough to enable him to escape from the area. Meanwhile, the other Fallen that survives were shock to see the battle that just transpired in front of them but what's more shocking is the fact that Otto lost. He was one of Azazel's best men but even he lost to the boy. But as they saw how weaken the boy was, they immediately but slowly walk towards his direction. As Axel nearly exits the field, he felt a sudden punch to the side of his face. Then, a kick to his right leg. He fell face first to the ground. And not enough to know what was going on, the young boy felt a hard kick to his side, he held his pain in agony. But not stopping there, one of the Fallen started to ruthlessly kick him in the back numerous times and another one joins in the fray and soon, they were now all ganging up on the injured boy.

As he struggle to keep himself conscious, Axel can only think of escaping as he no longer possess any energy to fight back but the constant beating he gets were making thing difficult for the young boy. As powerful as he may be, once those powers depleted, he's no more than your average five years old boy. But as he thought, the Fallen weren't letting him go. They were planning on beating him to death for killing their comrades.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU, MONSTER?!"

"THIS WHAT YOU GET FOR THE DEFYING US!"

"THIS IS FOR OUR COMRADES YOU KILLED!"

"HAVE SOME OF THIS AS WELL!"

One of the Fallen plunge a spear of light through his leg. Axel could only convulse at the sudden piercing through his leg. He can't no longer scream. Even then. Even if he still retains some of his voice, he would not give in to their brutal punishment. They all charge up their spear for the final blow that will end the life of this boy. One of them turns Axel to face them, while still lying flat on his back.

"We want you to witness your last moment as you now die by our hands, monster! Ready your spear!"

They all raise their spear to simultaneously stab him. The boy had a hollow expression as his whole body was now numbed. He can't longer tell if his body was badly hurt or the fact he was going to die by the very thing he wanted to kill. But that no longer matters now. His hair covers his eye and slowly he closes them.

"To-chan…Ka-chan...I'm sorry for not being… able to avenge you… both but I hope at least…let me see you two again…"

Just as they were about to give the killing blow, they heard a scream telling them to stop. As all of them look towards the other direction, they saw that Otto miraculously survives. One of the Fallen started asking Otto in a surprise tone.

"But how? We saw what that monster did to you. How did you even survive that?"

Otto just looks at them with stern looks and just walks past them. He gently knelt down next to the boy. He places his ears closely to his heart and listens carefully for any signs of life in him.

"He's still alive but barely…"

He then set his gaze towards the group of Fallen that beat Axel just now with a scary expression.

"What were you ALL doing?! You know that Azazel-sama needed this boy alive and yet you guys almost beat him to death!"

They all look at Otto with surprise and scared expression. They just lost themselves there for a moment and did not think about that their main leader, Azazel needed the boy. Otto just looks at them and said.

"What are you waiting for?! Get this boy to sick bay or else I'll personally deal with all of you myself!"

[Yes, sir!]

**Axel Inner Mind/ Sub consciousness: Axel POV**

**[Hey, Axel. You awake?]**

Huh, is that Famine? Why is it all black? Where am I anyway? The last thing I remembered was that those group of Fallen were about to killed me. Then, am I dead?

**[Don't worry. You're not dead yet.]**

The darkness suddenly turns into scenery so different. Everything was radiating flashes of colors unlike anything I've seen before but then out of nowhere, a person suddenly appears in front of me. He seems to be in his mid-twenty and he has long purple hair that reaches all the way to his back and he have violet eye. His outfits looks like he came from a time when it was custom for warriors to wear outfit like him. Could he be…?

"Are you Famine?"

He just nods his head in reply to my question and continues with his statement just now.

**[You're still alive but barely. Had it not been for that other Fallen Angel, Otto; you would no doubt be dead by now…]**

I was shock to hear the statement he gave me just now. Then he's been…

"Famine, do you know where we are right now?"

I ask him while giving off a stern expression in my face. He was quite for a moment until he finally said.

**[Yes, right now you are in Fallen Angels territory within the Underworld.]**

With that answer, my heartbeat almost stops in an instant but nonetheless one of my greatest fears has come true as not only have I've been capture but I was now in within enemies' territory and that in itself is a fact worth fearing. There was silence until Famine broke it.

**[I warned you about the outcome of that battle, but you wouldn't listen. Not only that, you nearly died as a result of your stubbornness. And now, who knows what the enemy will do to you now?!]**

I was just silence at his words but no matter what I have to find a way to escape! But the question is how? We will only find out after I've awoken from my subconscious. But just as I was thinking of a way to wake up, my body suddenly started to glow in purple light.

"What's happening?! Famine?!"

**[Don't worry, right now I'm taking your conscious back to the real world. Soon enough, you will wake up. I'll see you again, Axel…]**

And with that my vision began turning dark again and all was silence.

**Fallen Angels' Territory (Somewhere in the part of the Underworld)**

As I slowly open my eye, everything was still blurry. I thought to myself;

"_How long was I unconscious?"_

As my vision started to become clearer, I notice I was inside a vast room with many Victorian styles to it. Even the bed I was laying at looks expensive. Just when I was about to get out of the bed to investigate the area even further, the bedroom door suddenly open revealing the young man I just fought the other day.

"Otto…?"

He looks at me with a calm expression and said.

"Good to see you're awake. Are you feeling better now?"

Seeing him I quickly tried to summon out my light energy but then my body started to get heavy. I was now kneeling on the floor as the force on my entire body was too much too bears.

"Why… is my body so heavy?!"

Otto when towards my direction and look at me and said.

"We cast a spell on your body so that whenever you plan to summon any bits of your power or show any sign of resisting, it will automatically and the result the heaviness you now feel throughout you entire body."

I was looking at him with angry eye. He then continues to say.

"You would do well to behave while you're at our territory here. Make the wrong move and I will kill you without hesitation…"

He said it with coldness in his tone. He's right. No matter how much I struggle, this spell is too powerful for me to escaped from it so I decided the best thing to do was not resisting at all. And finally after what seems to be eternity, my whole body became lighter. I was now standing and looking at Otto with an angry look on my face. He on the other hand was still giving me that calm looks on his face.

"Good. Now if you're ready, I would like to escort you into the dining hall. Azazel-sama would like to meet you."

I just stay quiet and follow him from behind. We were now walking in this hallway which was huge. What I expect from the main leader of the Fallen Leader. He must have quite the fortune if he can afford to have this huge hall build. After a few minute walk, we finally reach a big door which open by itself. As I look inside the content of the room, it was actually a huge dining room with much luxurious decoration in it. There were also numerous maids that was beautiful waiting at each chair. And the dining table was quite the long one, then I notice; sitting at the end of the table was a man. He looks to be in his twenties and he had black-jet hair and golden bangs. When he saw me coming through the doorway, he was smiling as if he was expecting me. Otto gave me the signal to sit in one of the chair at the dining table. I did as instructed. I seated myself and Otto when to sit next to what I suspect to be the leader of the Fallen Angel, Azazel.

After seating ourselves, Azazel then look at Otto and said.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Otto."

"It was nothing, father."

Father?! Wait! So, Azazel is actually Otto's' father? I never expected that? After that, Azazel set his gaze on me once again and cross his arm as if studying me. He finally said.

"I'm sorry for the late is Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angel. Forgive me for the treatment my men has cause you. I had Otto here make sure they got their just punishment."

I was quiet when he said that but he continues anyway.

"I know a lot has happened to you. And also, please forgive my son here. He can sometime be rough on the edge but he's actually a cool person."

Otto just looks at his father with the same calm expression. Azazel then asks me.

"Now then, are you hungry? You haven't eaten in four days. Ask me whatever you want and we will give it to you"

I was still quiet at his statement until I said.

"Just get to the point. I'm sure you inviting me here deep within your territory to have this small talks are not the only reason why you sent your son to go after me after he nearly got killed trying to capture me."

The two gave a surprise reaction; they never thought that I would want answer from them this quickly. I know that any wrong move I instigated here means my death but that's better than being held captive by the thing that killed my parents. Otto almost got up of his seat until Azazel stop him.

Finally crossing both his arm, Azazel finally spoke his true intention for me taken here.

"I am interested with the power you hold within you."

As he said that, all seems to be quite until I said.

"…What?"

He then said the second time.

"Like I said, I'm interested with the power which you now hold within your body. According to analysis. The power you emitted are of unknown origin and what makes it interesting is the fact that it is almost purely infinite in nature and very destructive…"

I listen closely at his words as it might give me a clue on how to escape this place.

"Now what's bothering me the most is the mere fact it is unknown and secondly the fact it is destructive. Now why is that? There are only few forces in this universe that can possess such trait and you, boy seems to have hold this immense power which in time when you come of certain age will no doubt be one of the most powerful being in existence. However, as much as I like to admire such trait, it is also dangerous…"

**Author's Note:**

Hello there fellow readers. I'm truly sorry for the long delay, because life has been pretty hard and I was pretty much conflicted to be honest whether or not to continue with this story but thanks to some support that I got. I was able to pull through. And now, all I want to say is I'm back. Anyway, thanks for being a great reader, I truly appreciate the time you all spent reading this stories and once again please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye. P.S, High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer will be publish along with a collaboration fan fiction I started with Tsunashi777 and EternityDragon2610. So expect it around next week.


End file.
